The Strange Foursome
by IOnlySpeakGnommish
Summary: This was one of my first fanfics, and the only reason I am keeping it on here is for sentimental reasons. This story is actually a four-way crossover between Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Twilight. Ignore the stupid title.
1. Prologue

**Yaaayyy! A new story! This one I actually wrote a while ago and now I am making it better and updating it. I hope you enjoy it and keep in mind that it may be long...**

It was a rather normal morning for Artemis Fowl. He was sitting at the many computers in his study and typing. A famous scientist had asked his opinion on a well debated subject.

Artemis knew that he was beginning to be respected in the science world, and he used that to his advantage. Getting respect when you are merely a teenager is not the easiest thing to do.

He was also not the most law abiding being either. In the past he had broken the law a number of times. It wasn't just human laws either. When he was twelve, he had kidnapped Captain Holly Short of the LEP, a fairy police force. In exchange for her freedom he had received a large amount of fairy gold.

Over the following years he had become friends with the same fairies and helped them with many adventures, the most dangerous ones having to do with a crazy pixie named Opal. All of these adventures had slowly taken the urge to be dastardly out of Artemis. He hadn't done anything really illegal in a while, and was developing quite a conscience.

In fact, his most recent scheme was helping to stop global warming. He had asked the fairies' help for this. Unfortunately for the fairies, and for himself, he had the Atlantis Complex, a mental disorder with many symptoms, most of the symptoms being hard to work around. It was then that Turnball had decided to try and escape from Atlantis prison and launched almost unstoppable space probes to destroy his enemies. Holly, Artemis, Butler, Foaly, Mulch, and Juliet had to work together to stop Turnball from destroying Atlantis. They did so successfully.

Artemis had just recently been cured of this psychosis. Artemis was using this morning to rejoice in his freedom from the Atlantis Complex. His way of celebrating was to write an article for a science magazine.

"Butler, would you print out my essay?" Artemis asked his manservant. Butler had been his bodyguard since the young mastermind's birth.

"Sure thing, Artemis," responded the huge bodyguard.

"I am going outside for a walk through the grounds. I need a little fresh air." Artemis said to Butler.

Butler was surprised. Artemis was not one to take time out of his schedule to get fresh air. Artemis had been different lately though.

Artemis made his way to the foyer and noticed Butler trailing him. "Don't worry, old friend. Nobody is going to kidnap me this morning. It is such a nice day, and it's not like I'm doing anything illegal." Artemis was rarely this wrong. Little did Artemis know how wrong he actually was.

As he went outside he took a deep breath. That breath was the last thing he remembered. Something covered his vision and he quickly fell into unconsciousness.

_Many hundreds of miles away _in a small little town called Forks, a very pale, flawless seventeen year-old stood by his Volvo. It was a rainy day, as always, and he was waiting for Bella. Bella was inside her house doing something humanly of which Edward had no need. Edward was a vampire. He had lived for many hundreds of years and he had finally found the love of his life. Edward did not drink human blood, only animals, just like the rest of his family. The Cullens were a pretty calm group of vampires.

Bella was taking a long time, but he could wait for her forever. No matter what she did, he would love her. He decided a quick run through the woods was in order. Now, when he wanted to have a _quick _run, he meant it. Vampires can run at amazing speeds, faster than the fastest race car. He zoomed off through the woods and laughed out loud at the feel of the wind in his hair.

He felt as if no one could possible stop him. _Of course_ nothing could stop him. He was a vampire and stronger than almost anything. That's when his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

**There's my first chapter. Stand by for chapter two. I hope it will come along quickly! Review!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hello, my friends. The next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

Across the world, a boy with jet black hair and glasses was riding a train across the countryside. His name was Harry Potter. He was chatting with his friends and getting ready for what he thought would be an exciting year at Hogwarts.

Even though he seemed to be the chosen one to destroy Voldemort, joking with his friends seemed to make him forget about that if even for a little while. He was spinning his wand in his hand out of habit and enjoying the train ride that would take him to his home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was hoping for a normal year, but so far there hadn't been one. Every year something life-threatening had happened. Be it large killer snakes or deathly tournaments, Harry had survived it all.

He brushed his hair off his forehead, revealing the scar that told the story of how he survived the killing curse. This scar marked him equal to Voldemort.

He told his friend that he had to use the restroom and got up from his seat in the train car. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom he heard a familiar, sneering voice. "Hello, Potter." Harry wasn't really in the mood for this so he just ignored it. Malfoy apparently was in the mood to bother Harry, and he followed him down the aisle.

"Are you being a wimp Potter?" asked Malfoy. "Turn around and face me."

Harry did as Malfoy said and was faced with an empty hallway. He turned a full 360, but the hallway was empty on every side. He shrugged his shoulders, expecting Malfoy to be messing with him. That was when everything went black.

_In New York_, a boy of the age fifteen was fighting with a sword. He was having the time of his life. Camp Half-Blood had been really exciting that year. He had accomplished many of the training exercises he had needed to do. His name was Percy Jackson and he had an amazing talent for sword fighting. He was slashing the heads off all the practice dummies and he felt amazing.

When all the dummies were condensed to piles of straw, he capped his sword and it magically became a pen again. His sword was magic; it changed from pen to sword in an instant. Riptide was his favorite weapon ever.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. When you're finished demolishing the dummies why don't you come help me pack up," said Annabeth, Percy's best friend. He listened and ran to catch up with her. It was the last day of camp and everyone was feeling somewhat sad. Camp Half-Blood was like their second home.

Camp Half-Blood was the place where all demigods were safe from Greek monsters. Demigods are humans that are half god and half mortal. Percy's mom was normal and his dad was Poseidon, the sea god. This meant that he had certain powers. He could breathe under water and control the water in other ways. He hadn't known this until just a few years ago. Being the son of Poseidon also meant that he was the person in a pretty nasty prophecy when he got to be sixteen.

As he followed Annabeth through the woods, he somehow got lost. He didn't know how, considering he had these woods pretty much memorized. The monsters in these woods were all pretty vicious and he really didn't feel like getting ripped to shreds. As he walked he felt a weird tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He was being watched. Of course this didn't surprise him considering all the monsters in the woods, but he did get surprised when his vision blacked out. The final hero lost consciousness.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be coming soon... Please review!**


	3. The Playground Bully

**Here is the start of the true dialogue... The real test. Will my story hold up? You let me know...**

All four males woke up at once. The first thing any of them noticed was the extreme pain in their brains. "Ugh. Butler, would you please locate an Aspirin for my pounding brain?" muttered Artemis, not noticing his manservant's absence.

"Who the heck are you calling Butler?" asked Percy.

_Why is he wearing a suit?_ wondered Percy. Artemis looked around seeing the three boys staring at him. He cleared his throat.

"You people do realize who you are staring at, right? I am Artemis Fowl." All three of them all just stared at him blankly.

"Who?" asked Edward. "I have never heard of you."

_Wow, these people must live under a rock if they've never heard of the Fowl family, _thought Artemis.

"Well, excuse my bluntness, but where are we exactly? And how did we get here?" interrupted Harry, deciding not to get into an argument with someone he didn't even know. He just knew that they had all gotten there by someone else's bidding. Either that or one of them was faking their kidnapping. Harry's bet was on the rich kid.

"It appears we are in some forest in a place that doesn't exist on any maps," stated Artemis, looking around.

"_Wait,_ not on any maps?" Edward questioned. "How is that possible? And besides you are like, thirteen. How do you know this?"

"Well, if you knew me, you would quickly figure out that I am a proficient amount smarter than your average teenager, and I am _fifteen_," Artemis snapped, already bored of explaining what he had explained many times before. He could tell that Edward was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, to say the least.

When they all had finished glaring at each other with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, they began to look around. Indeed a forest, but not one any of them had ever seen before. The trees were all strange and an ominous lake bubbled near them. The whole place gave off an eerie look and definitely wasn't natural.

Artemis knew the types of plants in all of the different forests, and these didn't match with any of them. Edward sensed the presence of other living creatures that were not from any nature book. Harry's scar throbbed, and he twirled his wand nervously. Percy definitely felt the swirl of magic in the air only present when there was a god at work-or perhaps something worse. All these were signs that they were, indeed, in a place that was on no map.

"I think Mr. Smarty-pants is right," muttered Edward, unaware of Artemis' cold glare.

"I think we need to figure out exactly where we are," said Harry.

"That is the obvious question. First off, I want to know who the heck you people are, and why I am stuck with you," Artemis interjected. That got some cold looks as well, mostly from Edward who had a high self-image. Artemis had a certain talent for making humans, and sometimes non-humans, hate him.

"I have a feeling we all have some magical property of some kind," Percy decided. "I can sense it. You all give off a certain aura."

"Well, you mean except for the little twerp over here," Edward sneered. Artemis rolled his eyes at the vampire and casually examined his fingernails. He didn't get provoked easily.

Edward didn't like when people didn't respond to his insults. He towered over Artemis, the perfect symbol of a playground bully. He pinned Artemis to the nearest tree.

"Did you hear what I said, twerp?" growled Edward.

Artemis hated bullies and without Butler at his side had little way of stopping it. The only thing he could think of was yelling things at him that Edward couldn't understand. So that's what he did. Of course this just made Edward angrier.

Edward started yelling things back at Artemis and it quickly became very loud.

"Both of you stop!" yelled Percy. When they didn't hear him, he summoned water from the lake near them and sent a wave of cold water pouring on top of the two. They both looked at Percy with astonishment.

"H-How did you do that?" blubbered Edward dumbly. His once nicely tousled hair was plastered to his forehead.

"You ruined my brand new, hand-made loafers!" exclaimed Artemis. He was staring down at the soggy shoes on his feet. He didn't seem to have good luck with his clothing.

"What does D'Arvit mean?" asked Harry. He was ignored by the others.

"I think we all need to let each other know exactly who we are. I can tell we've been brought together for some reason and by the looks of it, this forest is not going to be easy to get out of," Percy stated. He knew that the tactic of many villains was to make the heroes hate each other.

"I think he has a point," offered Harry.

"I'll go first," said Percy. "My name is Percy Jackson and I am a demigod. That means I am half god. My father is Poseidon the sea god, while my mom is a normal mortal. I have certain powers that only a son of Poseidon can have. I am also part of a prophecy stating that I will make a choice that could save or destroy all the gods of Olympus. Kronos, the Titan Lord is trying to return."

"Wait, gods don't exist. They are myths," said Edward stubbornly. The others were beginning to realize just how annoying Edward could be.

**How'd you like it? Review so I can make the next chapter all the better!**


	4. NumbSkull

**Behold! The next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

"Listen, I have a feeling we all came from somewhere where all this stuff is true," persuaded Harry. "We just need to believe each other for now." This made Edward grumble to himself.

"What is camp half-blood?" asked Artemis, looking at Percy's shirt.

"It is a camp that all the demigods can go to where they will be safe from monsters," explained Percy.

"Hmmm," said Artemis thoughtfully. He was amazed that he had been able to scope out the fairies and had not noticed gods lurking in the world too.

"Well, in that case I think I should go next," said Edward, sticking his chin out. "I am a vampire. I drink blood and can travel very fast. I can actually go faster than a race car. I also have a special power. I can read people's minds. But being that you guys are magical beings that I have never come in contact with before, your minds have some kind of mental block. Even little mastermind over here. Oh, and I can't be killed easily. But it's not like I would tell _you_ how to kill me."

"Someone is very charming," mumbled Artemis, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Eew. You're a vampire? That is really gross. I think I need to watch my back," said Percy glancing at Edward nervously.

"Don't worry. My whole family only kills animals. But I may have to make an exception for this punk," he growled, glaring at Artemis. Artemis was not scared, for he could sense the empty threat in his words. Bullies were good at empty threats. Artemis had had his good deal of bullies. Of course most of the bullies didn't last long due to the existence of Butler.

"I guess that is my cue to explain who I am," interrupted Harry. "I am a wizard and we can perform magic with this," he said, pulling out his wand. "I am a very special wizard, for I am the only known person to survive the killing curse. My parents died when I was one year old, killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He was the one who tried to kill me with the killing curse which backfired, leaving him crippled and almost dead. About a year ago he came back and I am the only one that can stop him. A certain prophecy says so. He is after me and will kill plenty of innocent people to get power." This speech sent shivers up all of their spines. The name Voldemort can do that to people.

"If you say you can do magic, prove it," said Edward, still apparently wanting to pick fights for no reason.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry yelled and a silver stag burst out of the end of his wand. It trotted around Edward and then faded.

"I believe you now," stammered Edward, not able to come up with another smart-allecy response. No one knew he had a mortal fear of silver stags. He had a very bad dream once.

"Well, since you people are quiet for a moment, I will tell you about myself," pronounced Artemis, his voice cold and professional sounding. "I have come from a line of important individuals who were all masters of crime. I am the youngest person to ever attempt some of the feats I have managed. The best one, by far, is the kidnapping of a fairy. I got a good amount of ransom gold and survived their attempt to kill me and all the others involved on my side. The next year I actually became friends with them, and accompanied the fairies on a quest to save my dad and on a couple of other frivolous adventures. Even though I am not magical myself, I have the smarts to make up for it. I have traveled in a time tunnel once or twice and feel that I should not be picked on by snobby vampires." Artemis failed to mention the mental condition he had just gotten over and the embarrassing symptoms that went with it.

This speech made Edward realize this was probably not the right person to mess with.

"How old are you, exactly?" asked Edward, not as arrogantly as before.

"Fifteen. I already told you this." Edward looked him over one more time.

"Are you sure this is true?"

"Yes, you numb-skulled fool, I really think you need to figure out a way to boost your IQ. For being alive for several centuries you really are stupid. If I hadn't meddled in magic, then I probably wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"I think we need to have a look around," said Percy, interrupting whatever comeback Edward was about to make.

**I will have the next chapter ready shortly. Review!**


	5. D'Arvit!

The four-some got up and began to explore the area. They made it about a mile from their arrival spot and came to an invisible barrier. "D'Arvit!" swore Artemis when the barrier burned him after coming in contact with his skin. Somehow the fairy swearword had slipped out. This was happening more and more lately. The others noticed Artemis hitting the barrier and looked closer.

"Look, you can see a slight distortion in the air," Percy pointed this out and the others noticed it too. "I think this forest stops here and the forest we see past the barrier is a projection," said Percy. They followed it and it came around in a perfect circle. "Oh, and what does D'Arvit mean?" asked Percy.

"Ugh! It is a cuss word in another language, okay?" huffed Artemis. He was getting very tired of explaining things to these people.

"What language?" asked Harry.

"None of your business!" snapped Artemis. He didn't need to let them know that fairies had their very own language.

"There is no way out," Edward pointed out. "We are trapped." Percy got the feeling that Edward really liked to state the obvious.

"I need to get out of here," said Harry, a sense of urgency in his voice. "My scar is burning and that only means Voldemort is near. He could be plotting something at any moment." Harry mostly kept a cool head but being with this group was a good way to bring up his blood pressure.

"_You_ need to get out of here?" questioned Percy. "The titan lord is planning to destroy Olympus and bring the world to its knees. You're not the only one who needs to get out of here." Harry was ready with his response,

"Voldemort will kill millions of people without a care in his heart. He doesn't even stop to consider the innocent."

"Kronos is the same. He will kill many mortals in his search for power," said Percy.

The argument was getting pretty heated, and it didn't help that the heroes didn't know where they were. People can get really angry when talking about things that wanted to kill them.

Artemis didn't feel like joining the argument since he had so many enemies over the years. He rolled his eyes when they started yelling at each other. He was not one for getting all worked up over things he could not help. He sunk to the ground and started meditating.

"My beloved Bella is in danger. Another vampire is trying to kill her. Victoria wants her dead," said Edward, joining the argument. All three others just stared at him.

"You are very self-indulgent, you realize?" Artemis asked.

"Bella is the love of my life!" yelled Edward, sinking to his knees. Artemis just shook his head. The other two just kept on arguing. Percy got angry enough that he pulled out his pen.

"What are you going to do, fish boy? Write on me?" sneered Harry. Percy uncapped the pen and it expanded in to a sword. The sneer on Harry's face died away.

"Oh, what an exciting turn of events," chuckled Artemis.

"Oh, shut up, fathead," muttered Harry, very audibly. Artemis glared at him, and Percy lunged at Harry. The first ever sword-wand fight erupted. Any spell Harry sent at Percy was deflected by Percy's sword made of magic metal. Harry dodged Percy's swipes with the sword and stopped some by conjuring a shield spell. Percy spun around so his feet were in the lake making him virtually unstoppable.

"That is not fair!" yelled Harry. Percy just smirked and sent a powerful wave over Harry. Harry's next comment sounded something like, "Mmmptthhh!"

Somehow the two brought Edward and Artemis into the fight. Harry said, "You two are wimps. You must get it from your mothers." That had them lunging after him.

Percy had an unfair advantage over the others, his feet being in the lake, but Harry and Edward had their own abilities. Poor Artemis didn't have magic or any weapon, so he was getting banged up pretty bad. Artemis usually thought out things before jumping to a fight, but something was messing with his head. He got in the way of Percy's sword and got a gash across his face. He stumbled and fell into the water.

Well there goes my new suit, thought Artemis. It was Armani too.

They all were getting worn out from fighting. The three others who were still in the fight were a pretty even match.

Out of nowhere came the most terrifying sound. It sounded as if four of the most evil people in the world were laughing at the exact same time. It sent chills up all four boys' spines, and the sound echoed across the forest, sounding like the laughs were coming from all directions.


	6. High Five

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry, it took a little longer than usual to update this. This chapter is a little longer than the others.**

They looked around, not sure where the horrific sound was coming from. It eventually stopped and a burst of light erupted in front of them. It formed a screen and on it were four familiar villains. "Voldemort," snarled Harry at the same time as Percy growled, "Kronos," and Edward grumbled, "Victoria." Artemis just raised an eyebrow at the sight of Opal Koboi on the screen. These were enemies of the heroes and they were people that could keep you awake at night. Although, _people, _is probably not the correct word for them.

"Hello, my good friends," greeted Kronos in a voice that was like a knife down your back. His solid gold eyes shone with triumph.

"FRIENDS!" questioned Percy, thoroughly outraged. "You bring us here and let us torture each other? Then you call us friends?"

"Settle down half-blood. My goal is not to make you blow up from anger. I want something more entertaining."

"Just tell us what you want from us," snarled Percy.

"Kronos was right about you heroes. You all have bloated heads," said Voldemort in his cold, silky voice.

"We brought you here to see exactly how you would get along. There is no way out of here and with you freaks trapped in this place we can dominate the world without the bother of self-absorbed heroes," explained Victoria in her Barbie doll voice. Opal glanced over at Victoria with her bright red hair and her beautiful looks.

"Hmm… I've always found the more self-centered your enemy, the more fun it is to beat them," chuckled Opal, winking at Artemis. Opal flipped her hair, positive that she was the prettier of the two females. She was also smarter.

"How, exactly, did you get us here, anyway?" asked Harry curiously. The others were just as curious.

"Ah, we used a special tranquilizer dart with mixed magic and a new transportation device with mixed magic. Very effective," explained Voldemort. "With this amount of magic in the world, anything is possible."

"Opal, I thought you were above cooperating with other evil beings. I thought you only worked with people lesser than you that you could easily dispose of," Artemis said, and those who knew him well could tell by the slight gleam in his eye that he was up to something.

"What do you mean, easy to dispose of?" growled Kronos, glaring at Opal. She gave Artemis a death glare, and then smiled at her three partners.

"That is just something little Arty made up to try to make me seem like a bad person to work with," said Opal with a wave of her hand, faking nonchalance. Artemis noticed she still had pointy ears, so the Opal standing on screen was the Opal from the past. Opal from his time was still safely locked in Atlantis.

The three other evil villains believed her, which was probably the worst mistake one could make. Victoria was the only one who could sense something fishy, for she too was female and knew when another girl was a difficult one. Artemis could tell he had planted the seed of distrust well enough.

The screen went blank with Victoria staring at Opal with a calculating expression on her face, while Voldemort and Kronos high-fived, not knowing that the teenagers could see them still.

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" muttered Harry plopping down on the ground, his clothes still soaked from their fight.

"Don't give up. Every place has some way to escape," reassured Percy.

"First things first, we need to learn to get along with one another. I think us fighting is exactly what The Evil Quartet wanted," said Percy. Harry just frowned at Percy. He was still holding a grudge at Percy from the fight.

"He really does have a point," stated Artemis. "There is no way we can escape by quarrelling with each other." Harry shrugged and got up from the ground.

"The wimp actually agrees with someone," chuckled Edward. The other three glared at him.

"Okay, you really need to stop being a butt-head and try to get along with Artemis. He really did nothing to provoke you," said Harry with a touch of annoyance. "Are all vampires this annoying?" Edward stalked off grumbling to himself. They heard him say something about Artemis being born was what started it, but they weren't sure.

"I actually have somewhat of a plan," stated Artemis. "I have a communicator that has a connection to the fairy world. Well, one fairy. Holly Short, the fairy that has saved my life many a time. It's hidden in this ring of mine," he said, spinning the ring on his finger.

He pressed a button on that was disguised as a large gem. It expanded into a screen, which buzzed to life, and almost immediately a face with cropped auburn hair and a pretty smile came on. She wasn't smiling now, though. Her face actually looked pretty worried. "Artemis, where are you? My location device says you dropped off the face of the earth. I was really worried. And Butler is freaking out. Well, as much as a trained bodyguard can freak out." Artemis faintly wondered how he was being tracked, but that was not something he was overly worried about.

"I am quite all right, Holly. For the moment, that is. Some magical evil beings have teamed up with Opal and have trapped us in an artificial forest with no way out, and are planning to take over the world," explained Artemis. "Apparently there are many different magical things in this world. Other than fairies, I mean. According to the others also trapped in this place with me, there are wizards, gods, and vampires." Artemis went on to explain who the others were and who the enemies were. When he finished Holly looked a few shades paler than usual.

"Artemis, this is really serious. Do you realize the dangers of all this magic existing in one world? It's amazing we haven't discovered each other before," she said in a very serious tone. "The magic's combined forces can be really dangerous."

"Don't you think I realize this, Holly? I am no simpleton, unlike some of the others trapped here with me."

Holly heard a distant "Hey!" from the background somewhere. She sighed.

"Artemis, I know you aren't a simpleton, far from it in fact. I have known you for a couple of years now. We just need to come up with a plan to get you out of there so we can stop The Evil Quartet (she had heard him use their nickname for the bad guys) from taking over the world….. Why is it that they always want to take over the world?"

"Hey is that a fairy?" asked Harry, leaning over the communicator's screen.

"Yes, I am a fairy, and I can hear you," grumbled Holly. "Are you the one with the wand?" she asked him.

Harry noticed that she had one hazel eye and one deep blue eye. He glanced up at Artemis and saw that he had one deep blue eye and one hazel one, identical to Holly's. He decided he would ask Artemis about that later.

"Okay Artemis, we really need to come up with a plan, but this stupid communicator has a very awful signal," complained Holly. "I wish I could give you some weapons, because, no doubt, The Evil Quartet has left you some nasty surprises."

"Oooh! I have an idea," said Harry jumping up and down. "What exactly is the name of what you need?"

"Artemis should get a Neutrino 3000 and some cam foil," explained Holly, also listing some other useful gadgets.

"Can you put them together in some sort of box?" asked Harry.

"Sure, that's easy, but I really don't know what you are getting at."

They heard some rattling as Holly got together the equipment. "Okay, all set," she said.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Acio_ equipment box!" Holly's eyes widened as she noticed the box fly away. A few minutes later the box flew into Harry's hands. He handed the box to Artemis.

"That is an interesting trick," chuckled Artemis. He rummaged through the box and set up the weapons and tools. He opened a vial of shining blue substance and smeared it on the bleeding gash on his face, which immediately began to heal. He noticed an earpiece. "Is this to communicate better with you?" asked Artemis.

"Yep, I found it in Foaly's equipment. It always has good signal," she said proudly. Foaly was a centaur that helped the fairies out. He was a technology wizard to say the least. "And that vial you just opened is filled with liquidized magic. It's helpful for healing small cuts and bruises. Use it wisely."

"Well, thanks Holly. I better get this equipment together and go help Percy find vampire-boy."

Holly looked him in the eye. "Be careful, Artemis. There may be things that they send after you that fairies haven't even met. Who knows what kind of monsters they will send for you to fight." Artemis stared back at her. He wished she were there with them. He could use her soldier skills, and most of all, her company.

"Don't worry, Holly. Four heroes knowing all different types of magic is a hard thing to beat." Artemis didn't voice aloud the fact that four evil villains with magic was even harder to beat.

"If you need help, press the blue button on the side of the earpiece and it will connect to mine. But only use it in times of need because it only has so much battery life."

"I will try not to call you just to chat about the weather," joked Artemis.

"Bye. Oh, and whatever you do, don't die," Holly finished and with that the connection was terminated.

Harry looked at Artemis. He had noticed the strange exchange between the elf and the boy. Something was going on between them. "So… is this elf a good friend of yours?" asked Harry.

"We've been through a couple life-death situations together," explained Artemis. "We are good friends."

"Hmmm… I didn't know friends stared into each other's eyes for so long. I'd say you've got a thing for her," Harry began but seeing Artemis's glare made him stop his jabbering. Harry also noticed the brand new Neutrino 3000 in Artemis's hands.

Their exchange stopped when they noticed Edward and Percy barreling into the clearing with wide, frightened eyes. Even Edward didn't have his normal, gloating look upon his face, just terror. "Some cloaked creature… so cold….. Sadness… no happiness ever again," stammered Edward.

Just as he finished saying this, the others noticed all the grass getting covered in frost. Harry looked weaker than usual. "Dementors," he whispered.

**The next chapter should be up soon. Review!**


	7. Dementor

The air was thick with mist, and the ground crunched with frost. Artemis, even though he wasn't the most cheerful boy in the world, felt more miserable than he ever had in his life. Edward was feeling like the time he thought Bella had died. Percy was so depressed there were no words to explain it.

Harry knew how they were feeling but he was feeling ten times worse. He pulled out his wand and stood, prepared to cast the spell that would save them.

The cloaked figure slithered its way into the clearing. The air temperature was lowered by twenty degrees. "What are you waiting for? Do the spell now!" said Percy's urgent voice. He hoped that Harry had a good spell but was not sure.

"Just a few more seconds," Harry said, fighting the urge to collapse.

"He's right. If he times it just right, the projection will catapult the creature a certain degrees to the…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harry, interrupting Artemis's explanation.

"NOW!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ yelled Harry. A silver stag burst from the point of his wand and charged at the dementor. The creature flew back and retreated past the boundaries, apparently able to cross them, while the heroes could not.

"Whew!" Harry let out a breath and sank to his knees. It had been a while since he had had to repel a dementor. The screaming he heard in his head had seemed so real.

"What was that thing?" asked Percy, recovering from the sorrow the fastest.

"A dementor. They feed on sad thoughts and suffering. I am worse off than most people. If I let it, it would have knocked me out. I hear my mother screaming before she died which is quite an awful experience," explained Harry.

He looked over and noticed Edward on the ground, in a ball, muttering to himself. "Hey Artemis, will you slap him?" asked Harry. Artemis reached down and slapped Edward briskly across the face. Edward immediately snapped out of it and stood up, looking embarrassed. When he got over that, he glared at Artemis.

"Sorry, I guess I don't like feeling extremely sad," he said to the other two.

"Who does?" asked Percy.

"Actually…" began Artemis but didn't finish because something in his bag was buzzing.

He picked up a silver cellular phone and flipped the top. "Hello?"

"Artemis, this is Holly. I forgot to tell you about the phone. It's another way to communicate with me without using up the headpiece's power. This thing costs money though," said Holly through the phone. "We have some freaky things going on out here. There have been mysterious disappearances from some important fairies and the magical worlds have combined," she began urgently. "Wizards are fighting with fairies and vampires are preying on demigods. It is very disastrous. And to top it all off The Evil Quartet is acting like the good guys by solving disputes and saving innocent magical creatures. It must be some sort of plan they are forming," she said. "Artemis, do you have any plans to stop them?"

"Sorry, but I do not know the enemies very well. I will have to consult with the others. They may know some weak points," explained Artemis. "Opal is the only one who I have a vague understanding of."

"They could call some people they know with this phone," said Holly. Artemis heard an explosion and some screams on Holly's end.

"Oh, gotta go, Artemis. Good luck!" She hung up.

"Let me call Dumbledore," said Harry. "He will know what to do… that is, if he carries a cell phone."

"Who is Dumbledore?" asked Percy.

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," explained Harry. He dialed a number on the phone and it rung for a few seconds.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Dumbledore, its Harry."

"Ah, Harry. Where are you? Your friends were quite worried when you never returned from your bathroom visit on the train," said Dumbledore in his calm voice.

"We have an issue. Voldemort has teamed up with two other evil, magical beings and is planning to take over the world with their combined magic," said Harry. "They have introduced the different types of magic to one another and they have started fighting." Harry explained to Dumbledore about the others trapped in the forest with him and the situation in the outside world.

"I realize that the magical worlds are fighting each other. In fact, one of the gods-I think it was Poseidon-asked me about his son. He apparently wanted to know more about you and was wondering-just like me-if you all are safe," explained Dumbledore. "I told him I didn't know of your whereabouts. I don't know how he figured out that I was the headmaster of the boy trapped with his son."

"I think we will try to find a way out, but we need you to try to control the situation outside of here. Can you convince the public that Voldemort, Kronos, Opal, and Victoria are evil?" asked Harry.

"I will, Harry. I also would like to quote you a famous American. A split house cannot stand." And with that Dumbledore cut the connection. Harry wondered why Dumbledore knew a quote of a famous American.

Harry looked over at the others, wondering if they could explain what they heard.

"Lincoln, the president of the US said that," stated Artemis. "He was the famous American who said that quote, and I think I know what he means too. We should try to make The Evil Quartet hate each other. Together they are too powerful." The others looked at him and nodded.

"Well, before we do any house splitting, I think we should get shelter and food. It is getting dark," said Percy, glancing at the sky. The heroes agreed and they set off with the mission of food and shelter.


	8. Troll Troubles

Edward apparently knew how to make a decent shelter out of twigs and leaves. No one knew how Edward had figured this out, but they decided not to ask. The foursome was settling under their private huts. They each had their stomachs full from their share of food. Of course Edward had found some deer or something to drink from, while the others were forced to eat fruits and berries from various trees.

"Sorry guys. I can't let you hunt deer with me. I would probably tear you to shreds," said Edward when the others had complained about eating berries earlier on. When they remembered about his vampire status they quietly went to scavenge for fruits.

Percy had said that he could have slept in the lake but Artemis explained how they should stick together. "The Evil Trio wanted us to get mad at each other so we would separate and it would be easier to pick us off that way." Percy mumbled something about being in his own element underwater, but Artemis ignored him.

While they were eating some random berries, which Artemis had explained were safe to eat, Harry asked Artemis about his eyes.

"Why are your eyes different colors? That elf also had the same mix of eye colors as you," said Harry. Artemis sighed.

"It is a really long story," said Artemis.

"I don't care. We have plenty of time," persisted Harry.

"Well, Holly and I were going through a time tunnel, bringing the lost colony of Hybras out of their unraveling time spell. The time tunnel tends to change living things a little bit. For example, when I tagged along with a demon earlier on, my fingers got switched up and my pointer was longer than my middle finger. Holly and I switched eyes, so she ended up with my blue eye and I received her hazel one."

Harry looked at Artemis with a mixture of disgust and confusion. "You _switched eyes?"_ he stammered. Why did Artemis have to go into lecture mode every time someone asked him a question? Harry had a really tough time understanding him.

"I just said that. Now please let me go to sleep." Harry decided to let it go. Artemis was getting that flash in his eyes that said, _don't bother me. _Another thing that contributed to Harry's silence was the fact that Artemis' fingers were beating a tattoo on the top of the Neutrino 3000.

They all were in their own shelters and Harry and Percy were sound asleep. When Artemis noticed Edward pacing the forest in front of his shelter he asked, "Why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I am a vampire therefore I do not sleep… ever," said Edward.

"That can't be healthy for your stress levels," mumbled Artemis as he drifted into beloved unconsciousness.

They all woke up to an awful roaring sound. To Artemis the sound was sickeningly familiar. It reminded him of a time when Holly and him where trapped in an old theme park and he still hadn't recovered his memory from the mind-wipe. They had thought they were dead. To the others it sounded like something out of their deepest nightmares.

They scrambled out of the shelters and looked out in the distance. "Trolls," squeaked Artemis. Percy noticed the cold mask that was usually on Artemis's face was replaced with pure fear. There was something that was in the fifteen year-olds past that was haunting him.

"Artemis, what exactly is a troll?" asked Percy. He knew that a troll was a monster, but he wasn't sure what a troll looked like in Artemis's world.

"Well, it is an extremely large monster with tusks. Really hard to kill," explained Artemis.

The foursome made their way towards the sound. In a deep part of the woods was the most hideous sight any of them had seen. Two trolls were standing there, drooling. They had dreads that hung from their massive skulls. Their tusks shined with venom and their eyes gleamed with hunger. The boys who had never seen a troll looked at these creatures with fear and fascination. Even though they were terrifying they really were something to look at.

The larger of the two trolls let out a guttural roar and charged the boys. They all jumped back in surprise. Artemis shook off his terror and paused to think for a moment. He remembered the laser he had strapped to his belt. He unhooked the Neutrino 3000 from its holster and set it on the maximum setting. He blasted the troll with a shot that would roast a person on contact. The troll barely even took notice of the blast because it was too busy stomping its way toward Harry.

"Great," muttered Artemis, realizing the weapon in his hands would not help them at all. He remembered the earpiece in his ear and hit the blue button. "Holly?"

"What? Artemis, what's wrong?" asked a worried voice in his ear.

"Trolls," grumbled Artemis.

"Oh, how many?"

"Two rather large fellows," said Artemis, dodging a blow the troll sent him.

"Get in the box I sent you and pull out the troll exterminator."

Artemis ran back to the makeshift camp and grabbed the box and started tearing through it.

"Ah, found it!" he exclaimed, pulling out a strange weapon. There was a note on it.

_Troll exterminator weapon. Only one shot can be fired. For best results shoot troll right between the eyes. Caution extremely dangerous, a falling troll can kill an innocent bystander. To dispose of weapon, toss it in the nearest source of water. The weapon will dissolve in water._

Artemis grabbed the weapon. "Is there only one of these?" he asked Holly.

"I'm afraid so. Those are very rare, and extremely expensive to purchase," said Holly. "The only way I got a hold of that one, was by catching it before it was disposed of by some rich pixies. They complained that it had a smudge on it."

"How will we kill both trolls with this? There are two," questioned Artemis.

"Just remember, you have three other magical males with you and you can always use light to blind them," said Holly. "Good luck. I've got to cut off the connection. Be careful." And with that the connection was broken.

Artemis ran to the others to see a pretty miserable scene. Edward was trying to deliver a blow to the troll but kept getting swept away by the troll's massive hands. Harry was gashed up pretty bad and was trying to find a spell that would penetrate the troll's outer layers of bulk. Percy was also bleeding from various cuts. His sword was not doing him much good and the troll whacked him on the side of the head. He fell and didn't get up, which worried Artemis.

He cocked the gun and aimed at the larger of the trolls' face. He noticed he was shaking and willed himself to stop. "Get out of the way, everybody!" he yelled. They noticed the weapon in his hands and backed up. Artemis was not a good shot. Edward dragged Percy out of the way. Artemis aimed and fired praying that he hit the target.

He didn't see where the bullet landed, but the troll swayed and started to fall. "Look out, Artemis!" yelled Harry.

"D'Arvit!" he swore when he saw that the troll was going to fall on top of him. Just as he thought he was dead meat, something shot out of nowhere and grabbed him, pulling him to safety. He looked up and saw that Edward had saved him.

"Uhh…thanks," he managed.

"Don't mention it," Edward said, already rushing over to help battle the second troll. Artemis ran over to Percy to see how bad the damage was. His head was bleeding from several cuts, but what really worried Artemis was the huge gash along his chest.

"Harry, do you know any healing spells?" asked Artemis.

"No, I don't. Do you have any of that blue stuff you used to heal the gash on your cheek?" responded Harry. Artemis took the vial out of his pocket. He had only used a drop to heal his cheek but surely this would take almost the whole vial.

He dropped down to one knee and sprinkled the magic along the cut on Percy's chest. It immediately started to sew itself together. A few minutes later Percy came to.

"Ugh. What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You got beat up by a troll."

Percy groaned, and then noticed the troll on the ground and the fight going on.

He tried to get to his feet but Artemis pushed him down gently. "You need to let the magic completely heal you," he explained.

Artemis rushed back to the fight and started blasting the troll with laser beams. The troll barely even flinched. "The troll hates light!" he yelled to the others. A thought came to Harry and he pointed his wand at the troll.

"_Lumos!" _he yelled and a burst of light flooded out of his wand like a search light. The troll screamed and scratched at his burning eyes. Edward, noticing the troll was distracted, delivered a blow to the troll. It stumbled backwards and Percy, who had jumped up to help, slashed at it with his sword while Artemis pumped laser beams. All these attacks were too much for the troll to handle and he collapsed next to his fallen comrade.

The heroes looked upon the fallen trolls and heaved out a sigh. "I hate trolls," muttered Artemis, shuddering.

"What exactly happened to you to make you hate them so much?" asked Percy, curiosity eating away at him. "I mean, I know they are dangerous, but you seem to have a pretty big fear of them." Artemis sighed.

"It is a long story and not one I feel like telling you at a time like this," he said as he threw the used troll weapon in the water, which promptly disintegrated.

The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky. The foursome was tired and they were feeling like they hadn't accomplished anything in the task of getting out of this horrid place. The heat and humidity of this place was getting to them. At one moment Percy lost his cool.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled kicking at some underbrush. The others stared at him, surprised.

"Calm down, Percy. Yelling is going to get us nowhere," Artemis said calmly. Artemis was using his many trigger point methods to control stress. They were beginning to stop working.

For a few days there was nothing attacking them. Artemis sat for hours, meditating, trying to come up with a plan to destroy the barrier. He would sit and stare at the barrier for hours, mumbling things to himself. The other three were getting restless. Finally on the beginning of the fifth day that they were trapped in the forest Artemis got up and yelled, "I've got it!" He then went on to tell rest of them his plan.

They were doubtful of Artemis's plan. It was a long-shot, but seeing how he was the only one with a plan at all, they really had no choice. Artemis had explained how there was a weak spot in the barrier. His reasoning was that every barrier had one. He called it a "seam".

They had gotten all the items Artemis had requested and went out to search for said weak spot. They walked around the outside of the forest for what seemed like hours. "Ugh, my legs feel like jelly," moaned Harry.

At one point when they were walking, something fell out of Artemis' pocket. Percy reached down to pick it up.

"You have a fake ID?" asked Percy. "Stefan Bashkir. Interesting name. It sounds Russian."

"Give that back," snapped Artemis, snatching the card from Percy and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"What is it for?" asked Percy.

"I need it for certain plans of mine. None of your business, I might add."

They kept walking. Finally, Artemis stopped. He looked closely at the barrier. "This is it. I have found the spot."

**How do you guys like it so far? Review! I want to know your opinions! **


	9. The Escape

The boys who didn't have the fine-tuned eyesight like Artemis didn't really see anything. "I guess it looks a little bit fuzzier than the rest," offered Harry, squinting at the spot Artemis was staring at.

Artemis started hooking up various mechanical instruments to the barrier. To someone just walking by it would've looked like wires hooked up to mid-air. Of course there was no one just walking by. The others just stood there, not knowing how to help.

Percy wondered where Artemis had gotten all of this equipment, deciding that Artemis probably made it from the many tools Holly had given them.

When Artemis finished there was a wire leading from the barrier, to a large whirring box, to four separate metal handles. "I want each of you to grab on to one of these handles," instructed Artemis. "Then I want you to try to send a flow of your magic into the handle and up the wire."

"Wait a minute. I can't send magic up a wire," complained Edward.

"Oh, yes. Anyone with some connection to magic can somehow divert the flow in the direction they want," persuaded Artemis. "Trust me." The others noticed Artemis fingering a coin that was tied around his neck. They knew by now not to ask him questions.

They all did what they were told, including Artemis.

"Hey, wait a minute. You aren't magic," said Percy, looking at Artemis.

"Ah, but I have had association with magic, which is enough. Just being in contact with magical things can make you have just a touch of magic yourself. And I did, at one time, have magic of my own."

They all stopped talking, and on a command, started concentrating on sending magic up the wire.

They really felt stupid and to top it all off they heard heavy footfall in the distance.

"What is that noise?" asked Edward. They waited a little bit longer and an awful monster came into view.

"Minotaur," grumbled Percy. Percy went to reach for his sword. "Perfect timing too," he said, sarcastically.

"Wait! Don't let go of the handle. If you let go, the connection will break and we will never get out of here!" yelled Artemis.

"It will kill us! It knows me and really doesn't like me," Percy said, eyeing the Minotaur which was getting closer.

"Just concentrate!" yelled Artemis, starting to lose his patience.

The Minotaur got close and he took a swing that would have effectively removed Percy's head when, all at once, the whirring box began to glow and started making a whining sound. "We did it! And a minimum of four magical sources was needed, so that means I do have some magic!" exclaimed Artemis. The Minotaur paused.

It was quiet for a second and they worried it hadn't worked, when all of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash of light, and everything seemed to blow up.

* * *

When the heroes came to, they were no longer in a forest. They were merely in a particularly empty countryside. But on further inspection, they saw massive chaos. Artemis recognized the place as an entrance to the fairy world. The foursome had to duck as a flash of magic streamed over their heads followed by someone brandishing a sword. That same someone came to a disturbing death as a pale creature brought them to the ground. Percy shuddered.

"That was a demigod. They just got killed by a vampire and look over there. Those fairies are fighting with wizards," said Percy in disgust.

"D'Arvit!" swore Artemis. "This is worse than I thought." They were hypnotized by the state of chaos around them.

"Artemis!" they heard a female voice yell. It had been awhile since they had been around a female. The voice jerked them out of there trance. Someone about three feet tall came into their view. Edward wondered if it was a midget, but thought better of it when he saw the pointy ears. Holly Short herself was standing in front of the foursome.

"You guys made it out!" she praised.

"You are Holly Short, right?" asked Percy, and Holly nodded.

"Holly, things have gotten really bad out here," said Artemis, as usual, cutting the small talk.

"Yes, I don't know many we have lost, but the number is rising. Wizards, demigods, vampires, and fairies aren't meant to come in contact," said Holly, her voice very serious. "Have you guys formulated any plans on how to stop The Evil Quartet?" she asked, wincing at the name they had chosen for the foursome.

Artemis explained what Dumbledore had said and his theory behind it. "I think we need to talk to leaders on our side," said Edward, getting a nod of approval from the others.

* * *

A few hours later, they had the oddest gathering ever. Chiron the centaur was sitting next to Dumbledore the wizard, Carlisle the vampire, and Holly Short the fairy. "I am not a leader in Haven," grumbled Holly when Artemis said that she should be the one at the meeting representing the fairies.

"Julius Root would agree with me that you are the right one to be here," said Artemis.

"He has been dead for a while now," said Holly, hanging her head.

"That is exactly why you should be here," said Artemis, growing impatient. "Have more faith in yourself."

The boys introduced the leaders to each other and explained the situation as best they could. They also described the time in the forest and how they got out.

"That is really smart thinking for such a young child," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"I am not a young child," complained Artemis.

"He is not your average fifteen year-old," Holly said.

"This boy would've made an interesting wizard," said Dumbledore.

Carlisle couldn't help thinking of how little would change if Artemis was turned into a vampire.

"I'm happy just the way I am," said Artemis proudly. "And I got help from the others. Without them my plan would have never worked."

The meeting went on for several hours. They all explained to each other about each of the villains. They came to the conclusion that they were all power-hungry. "We need to set them against each other," explained Chiron.

"Yes. Victoria hates when others think they are more powerful than her," said Carlisle. "Especially male others."

They sent the boys out with a plan. It was not the most solid, but was all they had. They discovered that the villains had a meeting place in an old Greek temple on a really high mountain.

* * *

The heroes trekked up the mountain. It was an easy task for Edward and there were small creeks running along the whole thing so Percy was also doing okay. For Harry and Artemis climbing the mountain was almost impossible. At least Harry had some physical fitness. Artemis had none. He was always in front of computers all day. His muscles were screaming at him to stop but he had to keep going.

When they finally reached the top, it was getting close to sun-down. They had noticed a funny thing about Edward in natural sunlight-he sparkled.

"Uh…you realize you are sparkling, right?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yes. All vampires sparkle in natural sunlight," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, still confused. It seemed as if all magical creatures had weird things about them.

The temple was huge. It once seemed to have beautiful mosaics and statues. Percy could tell that it was once a magnificent white, but was now a deep black. The thought of them having ruined this place, just to make it look evil, made him angry. They weren't worried about being stealth. Their plan required speaking with The Evil Quartet. They made their way to the front and, all of a sudden, a creature leaped from behind a black pillar.

"Who goes there?" hissed the unknown vampire.

"Oh, leave the heroes alone, Elizabeth," said a sweet girly voice from inside the temple. "Come in, heroes. I noticed you made it out of our special forest."

As they walked up the steps, they heard the young vampire speak from behind them. "If the masters want us to make a meal of the freaks, I call the one with the multicolored eyes," she hissed to the vampire behind the other pillar. Artemis shivered, and it was not from the cold.

The heroes made their way up the marble steps and into a huge room. This place was magnificent. It once was an amazing place. There were intricate carvings in the ceiling that showed pictures of the gods. The villains had painted over these amazing carvings with black paint, which had ruined them. This made Percy fume even more. In the back of the room were four huge thrones and in them sat the three evil beings, Kronos with his golden eyes, Voldemort with his slit nose and catlike eyes, Opal with her jet black hair and pointy ears, and Victoria with her flaming red hair.

"Why have you chosen to show your faces here?" asked Kronos, his golden eyes narrowing.

"You would think these puny heroes would celebrate their freedom and not come and rub it in," said Voldemort.

"Why didn't you bring your pet bodyguard?" asked Opal, kicking her feet that had red boots on them. Artemis chose to ignore this, suddenly wishing Butler was there.

"What do you want, puny heroes?" asked Victoria in her fake, sweet voice.

"Oh, we just wanted to know who made that barrier for the forest," said Artemis in his innocent voice that he had to practice all the way up the mountain. Innocence just wasn't his thing.

"We all added our own magic to the barrier," explained Kronos.

"Well, it was really mediocre. I found it extremely easy to crack its code," said Artemis, with his chin held high. "For the evilest villains around, you guys aren't too smart."

"It was Voldemort's idea," growled Victoria. The evil wizard glared at her.

"Um, excuse me. I believe you were the one to run the outside of it to build up the strength. Did you decide to leave it a little weaker because you felt sorry for the boys?" accused Voldemort. "Did you feel sorry for the vampire?"

"Kronos is the one who chose the type of magic to use on the barrier. Maybe he decided to use the weakest kind of magic," giggled Victoria, glancing at Kronos.

"Wait a minute. You realize these boys are trying to set us against each other?" said Kronos. "And besides, Opal was the mastermind behind the mixture of magic."

Opal hissed at Kronos, seeming more catlike, the angrier she got.

"You just don't want us to see your mistake," growled Victoria.

The boys backed up when, all of a sudden, The Evil Quartet started throwing magic at each other. It was quite a sight to see. Voldemort could attack from a distance, since he had a wand, but Victoria and Kronos had to get closer to their target to fight them. Kronos had his huge scythe, and was trying to land a blow on Victoria, who was dodging the attacks easily. Opal sat in her throne examining her nails. She didn't enjoy getting her hands dirty by fighting. She would let the others take care of it.

The boys had to jump out of the temple when things started blowing up. The Evil Quartet wouldn't be working together anytime soon.

When they made it a safe distance from the temple Artemis clapped his hands together. "My work here is done," he chuckled, and then got a slap across the face from Percy.

"Stop using up all the good clichés," grumbled Percy.

Artemis' glare was interrupted by the sound of cruel laughter. "You may have stopped our employers, but we don't back down from a meal this easily," said the young vampire from outside. "You boys look very handsome you know? Especially in that fancy suit," she said, prancing toward Artemis, with a sick smile on her face. He felt his palms get slick with sweat.

"Um… I don't taste very good. It has been a long time since I have had a real shower," said Artemis.

"Oh, I don't care. It all depends on what is inside," she said, giving Artemis an evil grin. Her partner was creeping over to the other heroes. The young vampire was beautiful and Artemis couldn't help staring. He was smart enough to realize that her beauty was a trick to lure in prey. The one thing that reminded Artemis of her inhumanity was the bright red eyes.

"I think I shall make a deal with you," said Artemis desperately. "If you let my friends and I go, I will give you this jewel that has been in my family for generations," he said, pulling a blue jewel out of his pocket.

The vampire growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You think I am a fool, don't you?" she hissed, shaking him. "I know a fake when I see one, and I don't take bribes." She grabbed the jewel and crushed it between her fingers. Artemis gulped.

"T-that wasn't a fake."

The male vampire was circling around the other boys and stared at Edward. "You are scum. Only feeding on animals is a disgrace to vampire-kind," the vampire hissed in Edward's face.

Edward lunged at him, and started battling with the male vampire, which left the other boys to deal with the female. In one fluid motion she had Artemis on the ground, standing above him. She had his arm in an awkward position so that if he struggled she would push it back.

"Don't struggle, little boy. If you move, I break your arm. Trust me, I have enough strength to do such a thing easily," she whispered in his ear. "It would be like breaking a toothpick."

Harry and Percy were stuck between two awful scenes. Edward was in a viscous battle that could not really be seen by human eyes, it was moving so fast. Artemis was on the ground, with the female vampire on top of him.

"We have to do something," said Percy, facing Harry.

"I know, but if we get in the way of the female, she will just murder us," said Harry. He took the chance. Harry sent a spell crashing into the female. She got knocked off balance, but nothing more. At least that gave time for Artemis to scramble to his feet. The vampire screeched and came at Harry, who kept firing spells at her. Percy took out his sword and slashed at her.

"We'll never beat her alone," grunted Artemis, as he pumped the trigger on his laser gun. The laser didn't have much effect, other than annoying her. Edward had managed to take care of the male, but he was still tending the fire that would finish off the male for good.

The female managed to get close to the boys and grabbed Artemis. "Make any sudden movements, and the boy dies," she growled.

"Like you wouldn't kill me anyway," mumbled Artemis.

"Shut up, you puny fool," she hissed, twisting his arm and snapping it. He yelled in pain and his face turned slightly greenish. She then shoved him to the ground. The two other heroes quickly set up an attack. They came at the vampire from both sides. Harry chose some pretty dangerous curses, and Percy used all the sword skills he had acquired.

They confused her enough that Edward was able to attack her, and a fight between Edward and the female vampire began. Percy went to Artemis' side and asked him if he was okay.

"Yes, I am quite all right. A broken arm is not enough to destroy me," said Artemis, smiling. "Just finish off the vampires for me."

"Sure thing, Artemis. Edward is taking care of her right now," said Percy, glancing at the dance-like fight going on beside them. Edward made the final blow, and then lit a fire next to the already burning one.

"Whew," sighed Percy, taking a breath. "Good work, Edward."

"Hey, I would have never gotten to her if it weren't for you guys. Now let's get back to the field, so we can get Artemis healed and deliver the good news.

**Tell me how you like it so far! The last chapter is coming up next! Please Review!**


	10. Mind Wipe

The heroes made it back to the field that Chiron, Dumbledore, Carlisle, and Holly were sitting in. The four leaders had really come to like each other.

"Oh, I do believe the lemon drops are better than the bubble gum," Dumbledore was telling Chiron.

The fighting had died down a little around them, but Harry noticed one person sucking his thumb on the ground, and realized that Dumbledore had put a spell on all of them.

They spotted the foursome walking over the hill. Artemis' face was drawn with pain, and he was clutching his arm. "What's wrong?" asked Holly, worried.

"He's got a broken arm." Holly walked over to him and placed a palm on his forehead.

"Heal," she said, and blue sparks flowed out of her hand. The sparks of magic then began to heal him. When the healing process finished, Artemis flexed his arm.

"Thanks again Holly," he chuckled. "It seems as if ever bone in my body must have been mended by magic by now." He stood next to the other heroes.

"Good job, lads," chuckled Chiron. "I see you have completed the task, and by the looks of your faces, you succeeded." Harry, Percy, Artemis, and Edward all looked at each other.

"I think we make a great team," concluded Percy. The others nodded in agreement.

"Our combination of magic is perfect," said Harry, smiling.

"Even Artemis has some magic," Edward said looking at Artemis. "Hey, I really am sorry for my attitude when we first met," he said, looking down at the ground. "Hope you healed okay."

"You don't trust my healing skills?" accused Holly.

"No…. I mean…. I was just," stammered Edward.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with you," chuckled Holly.

"I am not the easiest person to get along with, so I understand your irritation with me," Artemis said to Edward, smiling.

"You can say that again," grumbled Holly.

"We have some extreme business to take care of," said Carlisle, getting serious.

"I say we should mind wipe all the magical creatures," said Holly.

"I believe Holly is right," said Dumbledore. "We can all combine our magic to make a perfect spell that will completely, and neatly, wipe everyone's mind. They can't know about each other's types of magic," he said.

"I think the boys should all have their minds wiped as well," said Carlisle, glancing at the heroes.

"NO!" they all yelled at once.

"I've been mind wiped before, and it is not the best experience. I think we should be able to remember each other. It was a good learning experience," persuaded Artemis. "I really don't think wiping our minds is the best way to go about this. We could lose some of the good traits we have earned."

"I think Artemis is right. What if we need them to get together again?" asked Holly.

"Yes, these boys have worked hard enough to deserve to keep their memories. They are heroes that the world may need back together again," said Dumbledore, gazing proudly at the four boys.

"I was just thinking of the stress it could put on them, and the fact that there is great knowledge riding on their shoulders. Imagine if one of them let slip the fact that other magic existed." said Carlisle wisely.

"Artemis has known about fairies for a long time and he has kept that secret well," said Holly. "Well, after recovering from the mind-wipe at least."

"We can keep a secret," Percy pleaded.

"Very well, you boys deserve to keep your memories. Especially since all of us leaders will be keeping our memories," said Carlisle, smiling.

It took a long time to properly mind wipe all the magical beings. The only ones to remember anything that happened were Harry, Percy, Edward, Artemis, Chiron, Dumbledore, Holly, Carlisle, and, of course, all the gods (they would never allow anyone to mind wipe them, and most likely, the magic would not work on them). It was a long and grueling process. Much magic was used in the process. They had to coordinate the dates, so that the magical creatures being mind-wiped wouldn't be suspicious.

Artemis helped a lot with that, since he was good at math. All the heroes were placed back exactly where they belonged and nobody remembered that they had been gone. The heroes had said a goodbye to each other.

"Bye, you guys," said Percy, glancing around at his new friends.

"I feel like a better person or something," said Edward, which made Artemis snort in laughter.

"So now we're going to get all philosophical on each other?" asked Artemis.

"Uh… I was just…" stammered Edward.

"I am just kidding," said Artemis, still smiling.

"I am really going to miss you guys," said Harry glumly.

"Hey, don't worry. I have these communication devices that run on nuclear power, so they will never run out of power. We can talk to each other whenever we like," explained Artemis.

He looked around at them and realized how alike Percy, Harry, and him were. They all had really dark hair, blue or green eyes (aside from Artemis's one hazel eye), and were on the pale side. He smiled; they were destined to be friends. Edward was different from them, but being different was okay for him. Edward was definitely as pale as the rest of them.

They all looked down at the devices in their hands. If somebody didn't know any better, they would mistake them for a fancy cellphone. They also seemed easy to operate.

"I thought we would make a good team of heroes," explained Artemis. "Wherever there is trouble, we will be there," he said proudly. "They shrink down, so you can hide them in your pocket."

"It's funny. Just a couple of days ago I was pushing you guys around in a lake," snickered Percy.

"Funny how things work out like that," said Artemis. "Oh, and you owe me a new suit."

Artemis was sitting at his desk when something in his pocket buzzed. He pulled it out, expecting it to be Holly, just wanting to chat. He saw that it was his _special_ communicator. On it was Percy's face.

"Hey Artemis, it seems a few other evil beings have joined forces, and I think it requires, at least, four heroes to complete the job. What do you say?" asked Percy. Artemis just smiled.

"You call Edward and I will call Harry. We can use our magic to get us there," said Artemis, smiling at the prospect of fighting beside his three friends' sides. "I am ready!"

He hung up and yelled over his shoulder. "Butler, can you get my weapons together?" He smiled and momentarily forgot about his own issues, including the fact that Opal Koboi was after him again. He was ready to fight by his magical friends' sides again.


End file.
